Transcendence
by Zero Frozenheart
Summary: Story of an Assassin Cross...how about you guys just read?


Author's Notes:

This is the first time that I'm going to post my fanfic here review please...if possible

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ragnarok Online, Gravity does...but if I did own Ragna...I would be filthy rich hehehehe...and all my items should be +10...too bad...I only own my own account, own 1 Lord Knight, 1 Battlesmith, 1 Rouge, 1 Taekwon Master, and 1 Priest and all my items...

Act I: Death, Destruction and Redemption

Chapter I: The New Light is Seen

-Morroc Town Outskirts-

"Zero!" said a boy wearing thief clothes.

"What now Pax?" replied Zero, a rank A Assassin Cross.

"The Dark Lord is attacking Prontera!"

"WHAT? I'm going! You inform the others about this."

"Okay then!"

-A few minutes later, Morroc Town-

"Kafra, warp me to Prontera! This is a level 3 emergency!"

"Yes sir!" replied the kafra.

A white light surrounded Zero then he was slowly fading.

"Thank you for using Kafra Corp. services" the kafra said with a wink.

-South Prontera Gate-

After Zero reappeared, he saw that knights and lords knights were at the gate then he looked up the skies and saw dark clouds floating above.

"Zero!" shouted a Lord Knight.

"What's the situation here Auron?" Zero replied.

"The Dark Lord is sending skeleton troops again; we'll take care of this while you go to the Royal Chamber".

"Okay then! Be careful though!"

Zero ran as fast as he could to the Prontera fountain and reached his destination.

"Zero Frozenheart, rank A, master of Special Forces"

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed beside Zero's ear.

"Skeleton Archer..."

Another arrow was sent from the Skeleton Archer's bow but it missed Zero.

"I don't want to play games with you right now…Soul Shock!"

The skeleton stopped moving, now just a body without a soul.

"Okay then... time to go!"

Zero stepped into the fountain then disappeared into a bright light.

-Prontera Castle, Royal Chamber-

"Your Majesty, I will call my troops to escort you out of the palace."

"Zero Frozenheart!" the king shouted in surprise.

"Pax told me..." Zero said.

"Ahh yes, Pax; I told him to tell you to come here."

"I noticed why..."

"Well enough of that!, call the others and check on my daughter, she is the only reason why we're still alive. I'm sure she's tired from using the barrier"

"Emergency Call!"

Suddenly a lot of Assassins and Assassin Crosses appeared together with one Lord Knight.

"Okay all Assassins and Assassin Crosses cloak and scatter! You, Archeon, come with me".

"Yes sir!" the Assassins replied then cloaked, while the Assassin Crosses just cloaked away.

Zero and Archeon ran as fast as they could to the princess' room until they reached her door.

"I'll stay outside..." said Archeon.

Zero burst into the room and saw the princess lying down on her bed.

"Princess Nicole!"

"Hi, your face looks familiar." Nicole replied in a weak tone.

"Of course, now drink these so you could feel better."

"Oh I remember you now! You're Zero, the Assassin Cross who came here a few years ago" said Nicole who had just sat on her bed.

Zero went to the window of Nicole's room and saw a large shadow crawling towards them.

"This is bad...Archeon, let's go!"

Zero carried Nicole carried her, one arm under her shoulders and another under her knees.

Zero and Archeon ran as fast as they could to the highest tower in the castle and reached their destination and a large shady figure was there.

"Damn! Wasn't fast enough" said Zero

"Hahaha! Weak humans! You cannot defeat me!" the shady figure said.

"Aaaaah! It's a Dark Illusion!" screamed Nicole.

"Don't you think we noticed that?" Archeon said in an angry tone.

"I'll take care of this while you go help Auron!" Archeon said.

"Okay but be careful!"

"Lord of blades; protect your follower in his great need! Aura Blade!" chanted Auron then an eerie, light glow surrounded his sword.

"Princess let's go!" Zero said then grabbed her waist.

Zero jumped down from the tower and landed on the grass with ease then ran off toward the south gate of Prontera.

-Prontera, South Gate-

"Auron, any news?" asked Zero.

"The Dark Lord is here Zero!" said Auron.

"I noticed that…take care of the princess for me."

"Okay!"

Zero ran as fast as he could to where the Dark Lord was.

-Middle of the battlefield, near Dark Lord-

While running as fast as he could toward the Dark Lord, he saw tons of dead bodies of knights on the way though he didn't even flinch.

"Dark Lord! Your madness ends now!" said Zero.

"Ahh, it's you again Assassin Cross" replied the Dark Lord.

"No more games..." said Zero then poured a pulled out two vials from his pocket.

Zero drank the red liquid inside the first vial then a thin, red glow surrounded him. After, he drank some of the purple, bubbling liquid from the other vial and poured what was left into his katars, Demon Slayer (holy elemental katars given by the Valkyrie).

"Let the fight begin!" shouted Zero then charged.

Suddenly, a lot of small purple flames appeared around Zero.

"My servants, attack him!"

All the flames shot to Zero almost instantly but strong winds surrounded Zero.

"Meteor Assault!"

Suddenly, strong winds blew away all the flames then a lot of explosions occurred.

"It's over...", said Zero


End file.
